Furry, and not so furry
by Giz5000
Summary: A unusual event leads to Anna turning into a very masculine werewolf, while Elsa, also a werewolf, is still feminine.
1. Chapter 1

Anna lay in bed. Her sister, and queen of Arendelle, Elsa lay next to her.

'_Where did all of this **Fur** come from?_' She sat up, making the bed creak. '_Creak? I'm very light though. Hm, maybe I put on a few pounds.' _Anna just shrugged_. _Eyes closed due to tiredness, she shook Elsa awake. The queen opened her eyes to look at Anna and screamed. "What? Is my hair that bad?" Anna looked over to Elsa, who was huddled up on the other side of the room now. She screamed also. "Elsa? Is that you? Why are you so furry?" "Why are you furry and masculine?!" Came her reply. Anna looked down. 'What?!' Anna stood up, way taller than usual, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her terror came back with renewed vigor.

She was a tall muscular... Werewolf? She eyed her new muscles. They rippled under her soft, auburn fir. Her hair was its usual shade of strawberry blonde, braided. Anna opened her mouth and saw pearly white, razor sharp teeth. She flexed her arms, watching the muscles inside pop out. "Holy crap." Anna hadn't noticed that her voice was deeper than before, like Kristoff almost. She whispered looking down. There, in between her legs, was something _**very**_ manly. There was even a thick tuft of hair on top, a bit darker that the rest of her hair. She turned to Elsa, who blushed upon seeing her manliness. "Why am I a... Guy?" Anna asked.

Elsa herself, had pure white fur, save for the platinum blonde locks that were splayed out across her head. Unlike Anna, she was still feminine. Her breasts were still there, covered in fur, not morphed into a very furry muscular man chest. Her stomach didn't have abs. Her arms weren't rippling with sheer power. Her clothes still fit, not ripped and broken because of her muscles. And her thighs, they weren't hard and toned. Elsa didn't know why, but she was actually quite jealous. Even her hands were smaller than Anna's. Plus, Anna was about one and a half feet taller than her. And she, the Queen, was 2 years older!

She watched as Anna paced around the room. Looking for something to cover herself up with. "What are we going to do? I mean how did this happen? How are we going to fix it? It's not everyday people magically get turned into werewolves! Not that it isn't cool. I mean I like the muscles. Not that I don't like you! Because! Ugh, Anna stop." She grabbed one of her least favorite dresses and ripped it, wrapping the cloth around her waist. The small dress was surprisingly large enough to cover her up. She tossed a dress over to Elsa. "Put it on." She said calmly.

Elsa did what she was told. Not wanting to admit it, she liked it when Anna demanded her to do things. "I don't know what to do..." She heard Anna admit. Elsa got up and sat in Anna's lap. She pulled her beast of a sister into an embrace. The queen felt as if she could fly when her sister hugged her back. Although Anna thought she was just hugging her sister lightly, when Elsa tried to push her away for air, she realized just how powerful she really was. Elsa shifted in her lap, and what Anna was not expecting was her to accidentally sit on her cloth covered pouch. Elsa felt Anna's breath hitch and her heart speed up. "Whats wrong?" Elsa asked, oblivious to Anna's problem. She shifted again to get a better look at Anna's giant face. Anna pushed her away, still confident that Elsa had not noticed. "You were sitting on... And it felt..." She trailed off. Then Elsa realized what had happened, and it made a warm blush creep on her cheeks.

'I forgot Anna has "guy" stuff now. Thats why her breathing was struggled.' "I'm sorry I just... I forgot that you are pretty much a guy now, so-" "It's okay, just don't let it happen again." Anna said, cutting her off. It made Elsa shiver.

Her voice was so demanding. It aroused her, so much. It made her wet, just hearing that voice. It made her think of such _bad_ things that it could be used for. 'Dont think of your sister that way'

"Hey Elsa, do you still have your powers?" Anna asked, knocking Elsa out of her trance. "Oh, I didn't think of that. " She waved her hand, and sure enough, ice came out. "Cool." Anna said. "Well I'm hungry so, let's sneak some breakfast." "Anna, no. What if we got caught?" "Fine then, do you want to go hunt sheep?" Anna replied sarcastically. "Actually, that does seem like a more fitting idea." "Then?"

* * *

Just an idea that popped into my head while I was doodling and what do you know? I drew it! Well, and wrote out some of it. There will be more chapters. But! I do not have the entire plot planned out.


	2. Awkwardness

Running. It felt amazing. Stretching out the tense muscles she didn't even know she had felt even better. Elsa loved all of this, but it was so hard keeping up. Anna was a guy, she was a girl. Anna was active, she wasn't.

Anna came to a stop, waiting for Elsa to finally catch up. It took a few moments, but she did. As Elsa neared Anna she prepared to pounce. And pounce she did. Anna, not prepared for a sudden weight to be thrown on her, fell back. They tumbled, Anna hitting a tree, Elsa laughing her ass off because of this. "Uh..." Anna groaned, shaking her head. After regaining her posture, Anna looked back at a laughing Elsa. For a reason unknown, Anna was infuriated. "Why you little..." Anna growled, nearing Elsa.

Elsa, not noticing Anna, just kept right on laughing. She stopped right away, when a giant Anna blocked the sun. The Queen was helpless when Anna pinned her to the floor, a beefy thigh on either side of her waist. Elsa grew scared. Anna was a guy after all. She did have guy thoughts and hormones, so she acted like one. All Elsa could do was, well, nothing. "Now it's your turn." The beast whispered into her ear. Anna leaned down and gave her collar bone a long lick, causing her to shiver. The hot organ ran along her jawline, finally ending at her earlobe. Now she was terrified and aroused. A hot blush crept up her cheeks, and she began to pant quietly. What she wasn't expecting was Anna to stop and ask her a question. "Do you like me better this way?"

Elsa didn't answer her. All she could do was sit there, looking at Anna. Those eyes, always bright and clear, now seemed not only lost, but clouded with lust. Had not she been staring into Anna's eyes, she wouldn't have noticed the sorrow and panic that flashed through the orbs. Anna closed her eyes, afraid more emotions would come pouring out, waiting to be seen. 'What am I becoming?' She shook her head, opening her eyes to look down at Elsa's beautiful face. The Beast let its hand cup Elsa's cheek, the touch lingering for a moment, then pulled away with a loud sigh. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered. Anna got off of her and trudged down the very green path, not waiting for Elsa to scurry after her.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa asked, keeping her distance about one foot away. Remaining silent, Anna put her burly hand on Elsa's shoulder, grabbing a fistful of her dress. She pulled Elsa onto her back, waiting for her sister to put her arms around her neck. Once she did, Anna took off. The trees and grass seemed to whiz by, nothing but a green blur. All Elsa did was feel. She felt Anna's back. Her neck. She felt her feelings, 'conceal don't feel' replaying in her head more than enough times for her to stop. All the while Anna wasn't doing much different. She thought of Elsa. Her body. Curvy, nice boobs, _very_ nice hips, and a beautiful face. 'What. The. Hell.' Anna shook her head, trying to get rid of said thoughts.

The pair spotted a small herd of goats munching away at the grass. The nature crunched as they ground the plants in between their teeth. "I will go. You stay here." Anna ordered. Smirking, Elsa commented, "I thought _I_ was the queen." Anna shot her a glare, before lunging at the small animals.

The goats scurried in all directions. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough to outrun the hunk of flesh chasing them. They ran helplessly as Anna swiped their lives away. About 4 were killed, plenty enough to feed the two.

Anna looked down at her hands, bloody. Tears came to her eyes as she realized what she had done. "I just..." She looked over at Elsa. "I just killed innocent animals." She sniffled. Elsa smiled sadly. "As long as it means staying alive and well fed, who cares?" "I guess you're right!" Anna said with a smile. She pulled Elsa into a gentle embrace. Her grin grew even wider when Elsa wrapped, well tried to, wrap her arms around her in return. The two inhaled deeply. Elsa smelled of perfume, chocolatey almost, and it made Anna want to almost quite literally eat her. For Elsa on the other hand, inhaling was a big mistake. Despite Anna smelling of chocolate strawberries, all that running made her stink. Very musky. And it was strong, especially when she tilted her head down wards. She pulled away from Anna with a scrunched nose, which the younger noted with a frown. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You STINK!" Elsa almost yelled in reply. "Before we eat you better wash up, or something. I don't know how you manage to put up with Kristoff!"

That being said, the pair went off in search of a body of water. Considering that they live near an ocean, it wasn't all that hard.

As she reached the water, Anna began to remove her coverings. Placing the goats, and Elsa on the floor, she ran over to the water, stopping to consider wether or not she jump in. "I mean what if it's cold? I've been in the ocean, and yeah it was pretty cold, so..." Jump she did. In the air she tucked in her limbs to perform a canon ball.

"Ah! It's cold!" She yelled, voice cracking. Adjusting to the frigid temperature took a while, but eventually she did. Anna stood up. The water ran down her body, coat shining with the droplets. Elsa watched as she stood. Her jaw dropped and her mouth almost watered as he did. Anna lifted her arms up, placing her hands of the back of her head. It was like she wanted Elsa to ravish her. Of course, as if knowing Elsa was staring at her, she turned and met Elsa's eyes as she opened her own. "Well I guess I should scrub myself..." She said with a blush.

Anna was blushing under the scrutiny. After washing most of her body, she remembered what else she had to scrub. She didn't have to lean down to smell it, for it had a thick, musky scent lingering around it, the scent wafting into her nostrils. A shaky hand made its way to the water. She scooped up a handful of water and another of the mint growing around the lake. She gently crushed the mint in her hand, then combined it with the water in the other hand. After letting out a shaky breath, her hands moved downward, and she started scrubbing. Not wanting to lie, it felt good. Her nails grazed the sensitive skin surrounding it, and she shuddered. Elsa, watched as she gently rubbed her crotch, trying to get rid of the stench. She began to notice a small red swell poke out of the top. That's when Anna stopped. "Why is it so hard to clean myself!?" She groaned. Looking down, Anna saw it too, and blushed a deep crimson. "I'm sorry you had to see this." She said. Elsa looked away, flushed. "No, no." She stated, a little too quickly.

Once her clothes were on, Anna walked over to a small clearing, Elsa not too far behind. The queen went and got wood. Anna got stones. After starting the fire, placing the goats above it, and finally resting, the two sat in an awkward silence. Elsa let her mind wonder. She thought about what had occurred earlier at the lake. Anna dripping wet, her arousal showing clear as daylight. Thats when it hit Elsa.

'You enjoyed it.'

* * *

**So?**


	3. Initiate

Anna stared at the fire, head in her furry hands. She was dead silent, not having said a word since the incident at the lake. This was odd, especially for Elsa, never having seen her sister this way before. Usually a bright, optimistic Anna, she was acting very different. Quiet? Anna probably didn't even know that word existed, even if it walked up and bitch slapped her right in the face. Okay, zoned out? Often not, but on occasion, like during deeeeppp thought, meaning only once or twice, was an exception. Surprisingly, it was scary.

Elsa looked over to her sister- if we should call her (or him?*) that any longer- worriedly. "...Anna?" She whispered. The said werewolf gave a grunt. 'At least an acknowledgement. Whew.' "Is everything alright?"

Anna shot her a glance. Though short, the look Anna gave her was enough. She was confused. Elsa didn't know what, but she was. And scared. Elsa had the feeling she knew what. Anna was scared of herself. All of the things she could do as a girl, we're now probably increased tenfold. Even as powerful as female, human Anna was, she was still incapable of manhandling 4 full grown goats. But now? She could probably maul 3 Kristoffs, no sweat. But of all the things in the entire universe that she could ever dream of hurting, Elsa was not an exception. She could do some serious damage. Anna, the young, sweetheart, red headed Anna we all know and love, would, if ever drawn to an anger so fierce, could harm Elsa. And it scared the two.

"What are we going to do Elsa? You have queenly things to do. We have to fix this. I know it's awesome being free and all, but we have an entire kingdom to take care of. By we I mean you of course. Not that that's bad or anything. I mean even though you carry most of the burden, I'm of some use, Right?" Anna pondered.

Anna was right. Elsa did carry the burden of ruling. Stock, trade, marriage, prosper, and most of all the citizens of Arendelle itself.

"I'm just a spare, huh? Like if something tragic happened to you, I would just be a replacement. You're so much better than me. I mean, you're prettier to start off with. You have a beautiful face, small, but if you look really close you can see them, pretty freckles, awesome hair. I mean, how do you get to stay like that? And an awesome personality. I know you can be a bit cold, no pun intended, but you have a very warm side if they get to know you better." Elsa blushed under the scrutiny, Anna staring at her the whole time.

Elsa was infuriated that Anna thought so little of herself. Anna was always so selfless. Putting others needs, and maybe feelings before her own, despite how stubborn she was, was something Anna just did. "Anna... Why must you think so little of yourself?" Elsa asked. "Uh...What?" Came Anna's oblivious reply. "Oh, Anna... You are the brightest thing this world has ever known. I don't know what I'd do without you. You bring smiles everywhere you go, whether you know it or not. You are absolutely beautiful, in more ways than one. And...'Don't do it Elsa.' I... 'WHY ARE YOU TELLING HER?' love you..." Elsa trailed off. She looked at the floor, the tears welled up in her eyes finally letting lose. "Why did this have to happen? How is something like this even possible?" She sobbed.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered. "Honestly, I think I may have a clue, you know to why this happened, and I-I love you too. But..." 'Should I tell her?' "But, I love you more than a sister should. And I can't stand looking at you when you're sad, or happy. Because of the feelings you give me. I just can't get them out of my head, and I know how wrong these feelings are."_ 'Even though they feel so right' _

Cold lips pressed against her own, lightly, while just as cold arms wrapped around her neck. Anna was rigid, caught off guard by Elsa's sudden confidence to initiate such contact. Her eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks for the tenth time that day. Anna's body eventually went slack, herself melting into the kiss. Elsa's cold tongue, though hesitant, traced Anna bottom lip. She obliged, opening her mouth slightly to allow Elsa's tongue to slip through.

Elsa's timid tongue felt up Anna's mouth, it tasting like chocolate, and goat meat. The flavor was exotic, but Elsa didn't mind. Anna's hands slid down Elsa's sides, stopping at her waist. Elsa took note that her hand was so big, it met her waist, but ended just below her ribcage. Anna pulled away from their lip lock, meeting the disappointed eyes of Elsa. "Elsa, what i-" Anna was cut off again with lips against her own. 'What if people found out?' "Shh... I know this is wrong, and if someone found out the consequences would be fatal, but right now, I can't tell the difference." She whispered, smiling sadly. Elsa straddled Anna, gently grinding against her. Her lips once again found Anna's, and their tongues battled for dominance. Anna won, her large, hot tongue mercilessly felt Elsa's everything.

The gentle grinding that Elsa had began had now became rough. Each movement powered by lust for the other. Elsa's thighs parted as the did, allowing herself to rub against Anna. The thing had began unsheathing itself. 'Damn, it's like it has a mind of its own!' Anna thought. Realizing her intentions, Anna stopped, eyes widening and breathing quickened. "What is wrong, Anna?" Elsa asked, worried. Anna shut her eyes, not being able to look at Elsa's sad ones. "We, we shouldn't do this. I love you-" Elsa shut her up with a kiss. "I love you too, and that's all that matters... I'm tired of hiding. I know it's wrong, but Anna I don't want to lose you to some suitor, some guy whose going to ride you like an animal night after night, just so you can bare his young, and be replaced after your death, never truly loved. You make me happy, smile, and help me just be me. I hate the fact that after all I put you through, you still love me this much... Right?" Elsa whispered, her eyes teary. "Yes, Elsa. I fucking love you. Hell, I even threw myself in front of a blade for you! And if it makes you happy, then we will do this." The taller stated a bit to calmly to be considered Anna. She removed the cloth on her waist.

The two continued their grinding, the fabric of Elsa's dress the only thing keeping the two from each other. Anna's member gave a painful throb, Elsa quickly becoming aware. She glanced down, a crimson blush lighting up her entirety. It was thick, and long. She winced at the knot at the base. Anna looked down, ears folding back right away. 'Pretty big... ' "We don't have to do this Elsa." She stated, motioning to their grinding sexes. Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's. "I love you. I want you to know how much." She whispered calmly, looking into Anna's lust filled eyes, knowing how much Anna wanted this. Anna gently pulled Elsa's dress off, watching as her pure white fur swayed in the gentle night breeze.

"Well do you... Want me to put 'it' in?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at Anna. She never really did get a good view of her face. It had a healthy pink glow, and brown spots, resembling freckles, dotting her auburn fur. Anna's eyes were a bright shade of teal, beautiful. "...Yes." She whispered.

Anna lifted Elsa off of her lap and had her lay down on the ground. She spread Elsa's thighs, watching Elsa's face light up with a red hue. She positioned herself in front of Elsa's entrance. After leaning down and kissing Elsa, she looked into her sisters eyes, uncertain. "You're absolutely, positively, no doubt, sure you want this? I mean not that I don't want this. I do! I just don't want you to feel like it's being forced onto you. Not that it is! Do you feel that way? If you do then-" "Anna! I'm sure I want this, okay? I don't feel like it's being forced, because after all I'm the one who kind of started this." Elsa interjected. "Okay, well, here goes." Anna muttered, sucking in a breath right after.

Elsa felt, full at first, 'No pain yet.' She thought bitterly. She looked up at Anna, who had stopped moving, feeling her barrier, and smiled endearingly. She nodded slowly. Elsa held in her breath as Anna pushed through, then let out a soft cry. A tear fell down, and she felt Anna's hand cup her cheek. She opened her eyes and met another pair. "Are you okay?" The auburn wolf whispered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It will be over soon." She whispered back.

A few seconds later, she nodded and Anna moved. She pushed all the way in, watching as Elsa cringed slightly. Anna grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle, or so she thought, squeeze. The platinum blonde looked up to her lovingly, but clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip when Anna pulled almost all the way out, and slowly pushed back in. It hurt a lot, she couldn't lie, but it felt just as good. But as she had said herself, the pain was fading, beefing replaced with more pleasure. When Anna pulled out and pushed in, she let out a small moan, blushing as she did so. "Does... I-It feel... Good?" Anna breathed. Elsa gave a small nod. "Yeah. It d-doesn't hurt a-anymore." She stuttered.

Anna moved a bit faster. Elsa shuddered when Anna have her neck a long lick. She thrust in fast, and hit that spot. "Anna!" She moaned. The princess looked down at her older sister. She seemed to like this, for she kept moaning and panting. It was very erotic. She felt consumed by _something _when she looked into Elsa's eyes. The icy blue orbs showed no other emotion besides, happiness, and _lust_? Elsa's walls gave her a squeeze, and she groaned, knocking her out of her thoughts. All she could focus on was what Elsa wanted, and what she was doing to fulfill it.

The auburn wolf grabbed Elsa's waist and gave a powerful thrust, pushing in farther than ever. "Ah!" Elsa moaned. The said wolf wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, biting her lip to try and subdue her moans. She noticed Elsa was being a bit noisier than before. 'She must be close.' Anna thought. Anna started slamming into Elsa, trying to put an end to this beast, feeling that if she did this, she would end the spell, if it was one. Elsa let out a muffled, "Anna!", as Anna groaned an, "Elsa..." before slumping to signify that the two were finished.

Anna looked down at Elsa who was sweaty and clearly dozing off. She pulled out and looked down at the floor, thinking of all the possible things that could've led to herself and Elsa turning into Werewolves. She lie down on the floor and stared up at the sky. 'Man I'm turning into Elsa.' Was her last thought before pulling Elsa close and letting the dream world over take her as well.

* * *

***So tell me, should we call Anna she, or he? It does seem a bit odd, you know that I'm calling the Masculine one a she, but I need to clarify which one would be better****.**

**Giz**


End file.
